generationofmusicfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dynamite
Dynamite 'é o segundo álbum de estúdio do cantor Caleb Michaelson, lançado em 11 de novembro de 2013 pela Onyx Entertainment Records. O álbum é até agora o mais bem-sucedido da carreira de Caleb, vendendo mais de 8 milhões de cópias em todo o mundo, e rendendo seus primeiros Grammys e GOM Awards. Antecedentes A ideia de trabalhar com questões sociais não era nova na carreira de Caleb. Seu primeiro single, "The Big Ones", tratava das mesmas relações de poder exploradas em algumas faixas de Dynamite, e o tema da guerra já aparecia em "One Nation", faixa acústica apresentada durante os shows da sua primeira turnê, que não chegou a entrar no disco. Segundo Caleb, foi das histórias compartilhadas com seus fãs em todo o mundo, que o cantor conheceu durante sua turnê Live After Death Tour, que ele obteve inspiração para levar suas ideias adiante. Após o fim da tour, Caleb cancelou o lançamento de "Anthem of the Invisible", que seria o quinto single de Rebirth, e passou meses completamente afastado da mídia, trabalhando no disco. Em setembro de 2013, ele anunciou sua volta através de seu website, definindo o álbum até então sem nome como "o projeto mais ambicioso de sua carreira". No mês seguinte, o primeiro single, "Reach the Stars", foi lançado, sendo seguido de perto pelo álbum: em 11 de novembro do mesmo ano, após uma breve campanha de divulgação, Dynamite chegava às lojas. Conteúdo Sonoridade Consideravelmente mais pesado e obscuro que seu antecessor, Dynamite traz elementos de música eletrônica em praticamente todas as faixas, conferindo a ele uma atmosfera futurista. Caleb declarou que a cultura cyberpunk (movimento na ficção científica caracterizado pelos universos distópicos, alta tecnologia e desigualdade social) foi uma forte inspiração para o álbum. Faixas como "Cradle", "Catch Me if You Can" e "System Failure" trazem partes orquestrais, e esta última possui um refrão em ritmo de dubstep, tocado na guitarra. Há em "Of Minds and Towers", "The Enemy Lies Within" e na faixa escondida "My Business", traços de hip-hop. Todas a parte central do álbum, compreendendo as faixas entre "Reach the Stars" e "The Enemy Lies Within" têm transições entre si, formando uma única experiência sonora quando ouvidas em sequência. Conteúdo lírico e LISTEN/ENLIST A ideia de que tomar conhecimento das mazelas sociais é o primeiro passo para resolvê-las norteou todo o trabalho criativo, e esta ideia foi posteriormente chamada de LISTEN/ENLIST (em inglês: ouça/aliste-se). Durante todo o álbum, abordam-se temas como guerra ("Cowards Like Us", "Blue"), valores morais ("Cradle", "Man of Good Will"), e relações de poder ("My Business", "Of Minds and Towers"). "Outer Space" é uma narrativa com questionamentos ambientais. "Urban Fable" é uma reflexão sobre vários acontecimentos em uma cidade em um único dia. Capa A capa do álbum retrata uma pessoa lendo um livro enquanto seu corpo e principalmente sua cabeça se desfazem em cinzas. Caleb explicou que isto é uma forma de representar o LISTEN/ENLIST. A edição especial não tem nenhuma figura além do logo do disco, centralizado, e é uma referência a "Radio-Activity", do Kraftwerk, um dos álbuns pioneiros da música eletrônica moderna. Divulgação Constantemente adiada, e tendo início alguns meses após seu lançamento, a turnê de divulgação de Dynamite foi intitulada Cosmonaut World Tour, e embora tenha tido duração menor que sua primeira turnê, foi responsável pela primeira passagem do cantor à América do Sul. Também contou com uma melhor produção de palco, embora ainda acontecesse simultaneamente em grandes arenas ou em espaços pequenos. Seis singles foram retirados do álbum, sendo dois deles promocionais. "'Reach the Stars", o carro-chefe, obteve um desempenho razoável nos charts, em parte graças ao seu videoclipe intrincado, que estreiou em primeiro lugar na parada do Youtube. Mas foram os dois singles seguintes, "Of Minds And Towers" e "Blue", que alavancaram o desempenho do disco, chegando ambos à segunda posição da Billboard Hot 100 e alcançando vendas muito superiores a qualquer single anterior. O último single oficial, "Perfect Castles", teve estabilidade fraca nos charts, mas também alcançou notoriedade ao chegar ao primeiro lugar da Billboard, sendo o primeiro single de Caleb a ter este feito. Mais duas canções, "Cowards Like Us" e "Catch Me if You Can" foram lançadas como singles promocionais, e assim como os oficiais, receberam cada uma um videoclipe. Posteriormente, "Reach the Stars" e "Of Minds And Towers" foram ambas vencedoras do Grammy: a primeira nas categorias "Melhor Arranjo" e "Melhor Canção Rock", e a segunda na categoria "Melhor Performance Rock". Tracklist Categoria:Caleb Michaelson Categoria:Onyx Entertainment Records Categoria:Álbuns